Affair
by Mitsukai20
Summary: AU. Tezuka knew what they had was wrong. But as he stared again into those eyes, he found out that it was futile to resist. Just how far can he go with his betrayal? Perfect Pair.
1. His Mistress

I'm back, my computer's all right again, so I can write stories again! The moment the computer got plugged in I immediately made this as a celebratory fic. Perfect Pair again, and I made Tezuka a bit mean in this, but not so much that he's completely OOC, I think. Sadly, I have no ideas for the next Stop the Wedding chapter, so will you help me you guys? Also this is AU, since Tezuka is twenty one years old.

As usual, I don't own anything but a cellphone with Yukimura's picture and album songs on it. Cough.

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was a distinguished young man of twenty one. He was stoically handsome, with metallic brown hair and intelligent amber eyes that hid behind rimless, oval glasses. He was overly serious and responsible, always obeying every single order to the last punctuation mark. He prefers to listen instead of speaking, and is a steadfast believer that you should always keep your guard up, especially when dealing with other people. He has the commanding air that most people lack, enabling him to stay in his position as the Vice-CEO of the Atobe Corporation. Quick and efficient, Tezuka Kunimitsu always meets his deadlines, does his own work diligently, and was a favorite among the uprising young businessmen entering the corporate world.

Young women who enter the corporation as secretaries or the like has always kept a keen eye on this young male the moment they laid their eyes on him, but was instantly disappointed when they saw a wedding band on his left ring finger. That and coupled with the fact that Tezuka Kunimitsu's wife was young, beautiful, well-known and accomplished, people have always thought of Tezuka being close to perfection.

They could never have been more wrong.

-/-

Tezuka closed his laptop with a sigh, feeling a migraine coming on just from today's work. That particular day was more headache-inducing than the others, since they were going to merge one of their company branches to one of their contactor's. Closing his eyes wearily, he leaned back on his office chair, taking deep breaths to make the pain subside a little. He has long given up on aspirin when he started working three years ago, and would never take any pain reliever unless the pain was too much to handle. Tezuka turned a 180 degree and opened his eyes, seeing the bright Tokyo night lights twinkle beautifully. There was one thing he liked about having a high position: he always gets the best views. Relaxing despite himself, he settled more comfortably, letting the quiet atmosphere fill his senses. A soft buzz interrupted his moment of peace, however. Revolving around to face his desk, he stared at his phone which was blinking, signaling that a new text message has come through. Leaning forward to get his phone, he flipped it open to see an unidentified number as the message sender.

His handsome face wrinkled a bit, as he frowned and opened his inbox, reading the message that has been sent.

He exhaled loudly, flipping his phone shut. With deliberate and unhurried care, he packed up his things, laptop, a couple of unsigned papers and his Blackberry. Arranging all of them neatly in his briefcase, he grabbed his wallet and outer coat and stood up, flinging the coat over his shoulders as he exited his office, giving a curt nod to the few others who greeted him respectfully he passed by. It was a good thing he didn't meet Atobe while he was going out, the man would instantly be suspicious if he would leave this early when he was supposed to be working overtime. Meeting the valet, he got his car keys and went to the parking lot, where his black sedan was waiting for him. Unlocking the car's security features, he got in, placing his briefcase and coat on the passenger seat. Debating for a second, he decided to place his phone on top of the passenger seat as well, before seating himself and turning on the ignition.

The quiet purr of the engine calmed him, and he expertly maneuvered himself out of the lot and into the road. As a driver, he was usually overly cautious and alert, following every rule on the road, but strangely he found his mind wandering that night, taking sharp turns and speeding a bit more than usual. It was at least one hour to his destination, but he surprised himself by cutting back into half the time, killing the engine as he arrived in a modest-looking apartment complex on the other side of the city.

Getting out of his car, he entered the building, unmindful of the people who are taking a second glance at him. Riding the elevator to the second to the top floor, he walked towards a door on the far end on the building. Slightly measuring his steps, he arrived in front of a wooden door. He raised his hand to knock, just stopping hesitantly for a second, before doing three soft raps on the door.

The door opened a little while later, revealing a person of petite stature, with honey-brown hair and a soft smile, which slightly widened when he saw the person on the other side of his door.

"You came." It was a statement.

Tezuka didn't answer, but simply stared at the man before him, who tilted his head slightly before stepping aside and letting him into the small apartment. It was a studio-type abode, with the place looking like 'ordered chaos', quoted from the owner of the place himself. Paintings of unknown painters were plastered on the walls, as well as a couple of framed pictures found just about anywhere it can be placed on. Papers and clothes were strewn all over the floor, and Tezuka gave the young man a disapproving glance as he saw the state of the living room.

"It keeps me inspired," The honey-haired male said as a way of explanation, shrugging his shoulders. No more was said until Tezuka heard the resounding click of a door being locked shut. But instead of feeling trapped, he felt freedom as he had never felt before, for the little studio, amidst its state of messiness, has the warmth and feel of a home, something Tezuka lacked whenever he would return to his house… and to his wife who was probably waiting for him at this moment.

"You know that I have to work overtime today." He started, noting that a pair of hands cupped his face lightly, before going upward and slowly taking off his spectacles. The world instantly blurred, but the image in front of him was as clear as day.

"I know." The other male said simply.

"… You also know that I have a wife." Tezuka continued, putting a note of warning in his tone. The other paid this no heed, as he stood in front of the bespectacled male, loosening the other man's necktie and unbuttoning his long sleeved polo.

"How could I not? I was the best man, remember?" The tone in which the other man said it was bemused, almost sarcastic, but not bitter.

"And you also know that she's waiting for me right now." Tezuka's voice remained cool and neutral, which betrayed nothing of what he was feeling at this particular moment as the other man was literally stripping him of his upper clothes.

"I know." The petite man pressed his hands against Tezuka's bare chest to slide around his neck, pulling him close.

"I've been waiting for you." The male said against his lips, his warm breath ghosting against Tezuka's bare skin. "Let's make this last."

"I know." It was Tezuka who answered this time, letting his rein on his self-control slacken, he immediately pulled the smaller man into a passionate, breath-taking kiss, letting his desire cloud his common sense. He felt the other man kiss back with feverish fervor, feeling the long, slender fingers bury itself in his hair. His hands wandered everywhere, to his neck, to the slim shoulders, to the small waist and finally, still lower, letting no space come between their heated bodies.

Tezuka knew that he was some work to do and his wife was waiting for him. But was he stared at those sapphire eyes, hazy and clouded with need and lust…

He found himself not giving a damn about it at all.

-/-

He lied on the soft, feathered bed, feeling completely and thoroughly sated. Beside him, an angel was sleeping soundly, his silken wooden hair splayed against his lover's chest as he breathed slowly, am arm curved around the taller man's waist. Warm breath passed through parted lips, warming up his unclothed skin, and Tezuka looked at the ceiling, his fingers combing through the other's sweat-drenched hair.

He should stop this. He knew he should, he _must_, for his life- _their_ lives- would be destroyed the moment someone found out about this secret. And yet, even as he tried to defy his body and his heart, he would always come back, craving for the kisses, the touches, the feeling of utter _completion_ he always felt whenever they are together. It was something he had never felt for a long time, and now that he got his first taste, he also knew that he was never letting it go.

But at what price? Tezuka looked at the man sleeping beside him in contentment. As if sensing the other's distress, the other woke up, an unfocused smile settling on his features as he rubbed his eyes, still feeling half-asleep. Even that simple gesture made Tezuka's heart melt at the sight. "Good…" He paused to check the time. 2:18 am. "Morning." The person turned to look at him, his crystal blue eyes bright despite the look of drowsiness. "You didn't return back?"

Tezuka shook his head as a negative. How could he, when the other was literally sleeping on top of him?

"You wife will be very worried about you." He said plainly. No tone of emotion. Just statement of facts. Tezuka worked himself up to try at least feel a bit guilty for deceiving his wife like this, but all he felt was complete contentedness.

"You want me to leave?" Tezuka queried, feeling, despite himself, a bit hurt at the implication. The other looked thoughtful for a while, before shaking his head slowly. "Just checking." He leaned forward and placed a soft peck on Tezuka's lips. "What will you tell her?"

"That I slept at the office."

"That again? Will she buy it?"

"I've proven enough times that I can."

"Ah yes, I forget that you are a workaholic, Tezuka-_danna_." The other joked lightly. Tezuka frowned at the title, not liking the sound of it at all. "Don't call me that."

"Yes yes," The other conceded, snuggling closer. "I'm surprised, though. You actually came."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought Atobe was holding you hostage in your office for a while. I was afraid that I would have to do a search and rescue operation." Tezuka rolled his eyes at the words. While Atobe wasn't necessarily 'keeping him hostage', the man was close to actually doing it, going by the ways in which the arrogant CEO had done in order for him to finish his work short of actually threatening him about it. While the extra work made him slightly happier because that would mean that he would be away from his house for a while, it also irked him because it brought him more migraines than he had usually anticipated. And if ever Atobe _did_ try and took him hostage, there was no doubt in his mind that his little lover would indeed do a 'search and rescue operation'.

He sighed in reply, unknowingly tightening his hold on the other male. "What bothers you, Kunimitsu?" The honey-haired man asked him softly. Tezuka considered brushing it off, but by the look on the other's face, it was clear that any of his 'I'm fine's would definitely not take him off the hook. Sometimes it scared him on just how much they are attuned to each other's feelings.

"I love you. That's all." He answered quietly. The other was rather taken aback by this sudden confession, but gave a real smile.

"I love you too."

Tezuka kissed his forehead and they fell into companionable silence, treasuring these moments before the time would come and they would be forced apart again. At 3 in the morning, Tezuka got up and redressed, heading for the door, but not before giving the other a sweet, lingering kiss that both of them would remember for a while.

"I'll be back." He whispered softly, and then, he was gone. Climbing back into his car, he drove slowly back to his own house, remembering those moments before, when he was in the throes of passion with a person who frequently haunted his sleeping and waking dreams.

What they had was wrong, forbidden, looked down by society. He knew that.

_But the most forbidden of all fruits taste the sweetest of them all. _

He also knew the meaning of those words very well. Too well, in fact. At this rate, he might as well be damning himself to hell.

But it wasn't his fault. When fate decided to bring them together in one school, in one class, in one club, he knew the moment that _he_ opened his eyes and showed him a color deeper than the ocean seas, he was already swept away.

So immersed with him and his thoughts he realized in time that he was already close to his house. Parking his car in the driveway, he walked up to the side door and, with a spare key, opened the door quietly, careful not to disturb anyone who was sleeping. Walking as silently as possible, he passed the kitchen and the dining room, and arrived at the den, where he saw that the lamp was lit.

Ah, she was awake.

"Welcome home, Kunimitsu-san." Standing there was his wife, the very beautiful Furuya Sachiko. She was wearing a silk nightdress, her long, usually braided hair now come loosely in waves.

"I'm back." Tezuka managed to greet her with the same tone he used every day, cool but demanding respect. He could have said 'I'm home,' but every time he would try, the words escape him as if it was a horrible thing to say. They say that home is where the heart is, and now, as he stared impassively at his wife, feeling nothing despite the fact that she looked quite voluptuous in her nightgown, Tezuka believed in that saying wholeheartedly. With a sudden pang, he suddenly missed the scent of vanilla and hydrangeas that accompanied _him_ wherever he went.

"You arrived quite late today, Kunimitsu-san." She was awaiting an explanation, the implication clearly stated behind her sentence. Tezuka valued honesty in all the things in the world, but now, lying to his own wife seemed to come as naturally as breathing air.

"Atobe wanted to finish our contract with our investors regarding the merge of our companies." Tezuka was technically using business terms, but he was sure that she would understand. After all, she was the daughter of a businessman. And it wasn't really a lie, since Atobe _did_ ask him to do it. He just… took a five hour workout and rest, that's all. "I accidentally fell asleep while doing my work. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come home early."

"… I see." Tezuka was more perspective than ordinary men, and he could see the underlying suspicion in her eyes. "If Atobe-san is the reason of your overtime, then I will have no objection. But, please tell him that it is unhealthy for my husband to stay for so long in the company."

"I appreciate your concern, Furuya-san. He promised me that it is only for this week, and after that, I'll be able to return to my normal schedule again." He flinched internally as he saw the pain in her features. No matter how hard she tried, she could never make her husband say her first name. Tezuka hated hurting other people, but there was only one person outside of his family that he will call by his first name.

"Thank goodness for that. Are you coming to bed, Kunimitsu-san?"

"Maybe later." It wasn't an outright rejection, but Sachiko knew her husband well enough to understand that he won't sleep with her. Not tonight. Not ever. She loved him, ever since she knew that she was to be his fiancée, she loved him. But he acted so distant and cold towards her, so much that it made her think that there was another woman. But she also knew that Tezuka was a righteous man, and would never risk the reputation of his family like that. That thought comforted her and made her believe that he only acted this way around her because he was pressured to an early marriage. Eighteen was still a very young age to be shackled to someone for the rest of his life. She knew that, and so she tried to be the perfect wife, being pretty, doing things close to perfection, avoiding flirting with other males… just to take one step closer to melt the ice block that is her husband.

And she failed, yet again.

-/-

Tezuka entered his bedroom, noting the presence of his wife already sleeping in their bed. He laid down, waiting for the sun to come out so he could dress and go to work early, not feeling tired despite the fact that he had some… vigorous activities hours before.

He turned to the side and looked at the female beside him, her wavy, long hair spilling on the white pillowcase like an angel's halo. Any normal blooded man would be crazy not to jump at this golden opportunity with such a beauty. But she could never inspire in him the same passion and desire he felt whenever he was with… _him_.

His lover. His mistress. But Tezuka would never degrade his dignity by calling him in that way, even if the other sometimes called himself that.

With another sigh, he laid on his back, watching the shadows of the night change slowly into morning. He found himself, again, wishing that the person lying next to him wasn't this female that he was just forced to marry, but the person whose bed he had shared with just moments ago.

* * *

Added an OC, and I kinda pity her. You notice that I didn't write Fuji's name at all. I did that on purpose. My writing skill's a bit rusty, so forgive me if there are awkward sentences or the like. This might become a twoshot, I don't know, depends on the responses that I'll get.

And another thing. For the girl who I've ignored for a while, I'm so so so sorry for not telling you what happened. I hope you'll forgive your favorite guy.

Um... that mushy apology aside, once again guys, read, review, and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_'s comeback


	2. Their History Part 1

Due to the unanimous votes, it was decided that this would become not just a twoshot, but a multi-chaptered fic. My sister decided to go all hyper on me when she found out about the plot and said "You MUST finish this!!!" And so, yep, I'll be writing more stuff like this.

Fuji's POV this time, and nope, as usual, this in fan-made, Perfect Pair and I don't own anything.

* * *

Twenty one year old Fuji Shuusuke was an eccentric but effeminate looking young man. He had soft, wooden brown hair and bright sapphire eyes that always hides whenever he smiles, which is a lot. Considered as a genius, he never fails to amaze his superiors with the innovations he made as a magazine photographer, making him rise through the ranks as one of the most in demand photographers in the fashion industry. He is usually carefree, never really exerting any effort in his work, causing some problems with the people he was working with. He is also a bit of a sadist, teasing people every now and then to amuse himself by their responses. But he is dedicated to his work, and fiercely loyal to those whom he loves. Combined with the fact that he has an aura that can bend you to his will and an almost ethereal beauty that outshines most people, there is no surprise that people are attracted to him like a moth to a flame.

While a lot of models and actresses were attracted to this interesting young male, it was the actors and directors who took the first and final glance at him. Once they get a glimpse of blue orbs peeking underneath long, curled eyelashes, they knew they were captivated. Every single male, regardless of preference, clamored to get to know the brunet beauty more. But he turned them all of them down gently, the more persistent harshly, claiming that he isn't interested in males.

Well, he wasn't interested in males in particular. Just one.

-/-

It was the season of spring in which he saw the other for the first time, nearly nine years ago. Sakura petals in full bloom, the lingering winter wind blowing through the streets, Fuji Shuusuke stood in front of Seishun Gakuen dressed in his black school uniform, a freshman on his first day in school. His family surrounded him, wishing him well on his first day in an unknown neighborhood.

"Mom! Why can't I to this school too?! I want to transfer here!" Yuuta huffed in indignation. "Yuuta, you're still in elementary school. You can go here when you reach middle school, okay little bro?" Their older sister flicked the youngest one's forehead affectionately, rolling her eyes in amusement. The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "That hurt, nee-san."

Fuji Yumiko only winked. "Good luck on your first day, Shuu. Tell me if there are any cute girls, okay?"

"Onee-san." Fuji rolled his eyes slightly at his decade-older sister. She only laughed good-naturedly and gave him a package. "Your present." She smiled. Slightly baffled, he opened the poorly wrapped gift and gasped in surprise.

It was one of the more traditional cameras in the market. His eyes widened. It must have cost his sister a large sum of money to buy a model as old as this. Mutely, he looked at her and did a vague gesture that asked if he's really the owner of the object. She chuckled at her brother's dazed expression. "Don't mention it, otouto. It's your reward for not complaining and screaming all the way to Tokyo. Unlike some people…" She quickly glanced at the youngest, who only pouted again.

"I'm so sorry, Shuusuke." His mother was hugging him tightly. "I know that you didn't want to leave Chiba, sweetie. Now take care and enjoy your first day. Your Father sends his good wishes too."

Turning back to his mother, he smiled and assured her lightly, returning her tight hug. "Okaa-san, don't worry. I'll be fine. I know that we have to move, anyway." The truth was he was still a bit angry that they had to leave. It was his dream to enter Rokkaku Middle School with his best friend so they could make the perfect one-two finish that would take them to the Nationals. But fate seems to have pushed him to a different direction, and he can't help but hate his life at that particular moment. But here was his dear, sweet mother, apologizing to him, and he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. He gave a grateful smile to his family. "Thanks, Nee-san. Yuuta, you can follow aniki when you're older, okay? Take care and don't give your teachers a headache on your first day." He teased the younger boy lightly. Yuuta colored in slightly in embarrassment.

"ANIKI!"

"Maa… I was just joking." He patted the boy's head. "I have to go now. The orientation is going to start soon." His mother released him and he started to walk into the school grounds, clutching his new camera in his hands. He could barely contain his excitement; he was itching to use the camera for his first official shot. Fumbling a bit because of the packaging, he finally got his camera and marveled at its antiquity. His sister knew that he wasn't all that fond of digital cameras, so she gave him the traditional camera, the kind that still operates on film and doesn't need electricity to work. Looking into the parcel, he found that his sister gave him high-powered long range lenses.

He promised to himself that if ever Yumiko would ask him to do something, he would do it wholeheartedly.

Quickly attaching his lens to the camera, he smiled in satisfaction and peeked into the eyepiece.

The moment Fuji saw his face through his camera lens, he knew that he was intrigued.

The sun shone down on his brown hair, making it look like a mixture of melted bronze and copper. He had mysterious brown eyes that almost bordered on gold. Large, transparent oval glasses covered his too small but still so breathtaking face. He stood upright, carrying with him the air of stoic cool and a demand for instant respect. Like the others who are with them, he was wearing the school dark clothes, limbs thin but lean, his walk brisk and business-like. He was the epitome of perfection.

Without thinking about it, Fuji pressed his finger down the shutter. The camera gave a silent click, indicating that he had, indeed, taken his first picture.

Little did he know that the person whose picture he took would change his entire life.

-/-

He clapped politely with the rest of his batchmates as the principal finished his welcoming speech and stepped off the podium. In some way or another, he found himself in the company of a bubbly, cheerful redhead who was literally bouncing in his seat in his impatience. "Mou, hurry up already! I want to see where my homeroom is!" The first year pouted at the stage. Fuji chuckled in amusement. The redhead reminded him of Yuuta sometimes. "Maa maa… calm down. It's almost over." The boy almost fell out of his seat when Fuji spoke, and when he turned, Fuji found himself staring at blue, cat-like eyes which were shining brightly in happiness. "Really?! Oh, thank god! I really can't seat in one place too long, nyah!" He said in obvious relief. Then he blinked in confusion. "Who are you?"

Fuji can't help but laugh. Yes, this boy was amusing him to no end. "I'm Fuji Shuusuke. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. He was slightly startled when the redhead suddenly grabbed his whole arm and started shaking it up and down.

"Nice to meet you, Fujiko-kun! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, but calling me Eiji is fine, nyah! I'm the youngest in my family, I have two brothers and two sisters, I have my parents, grandparents and I have a dog, a parrot and a-" Fuji quickly clamped his hand into Eiji's mouth to make him stop talking. A couple of people were starting to notice EIji's chattering. "Nyah?! Why did you do that, Fujiko-kun?!" The first year whimpered when Fuji finally let him go. "You're attracting too many stares, Eiji. We'll talk later." Fuji said quietly.

"But–"

"I promise that I will give my undivided attention to you when this is finished." Fuji promised. Eiji frowned, but accepted the terms. Both of them turned back to the platform where a person was currently speaking.

"And now, the freshmen address! Will you now please step onto the stage, Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun!"

"Hey, isn't the freshmen's address given to the person who scored the highest in the entrance exam?" Eiji asked in an undertone. Fuji nodded, his closed eyes still on the stage, a bit interested on the person who got a higher score than him.

_Well, it's not like I did my best…_ He mused silently. A person stood up from the mass of black, immediately catching his attention. He thought he saw that shade of hair before…

His eyes snapped open when he saw him walk up on the stage.

_So his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, huh…_ A small smile played on his lips.

He will have to break his promise to Eiji about keeping his attention onto him after the program.

-/-

When they finally met, it was nothing short of being dazzled from Fuji's point of view.

It was the time for club signups, and when he found out that there was a photography club, he was thrilled. It was a busy day, since classes were stopped for the day and there were a lot of people running around, desperately trying to make it into their chosen clubs, or people just loitering the campus, talking about the clubs they would join in. He was in front of the bulletin board, where the names of the interested applicants were written in. He was weighing his options. He really didn't expect that there would be a tennis club in Seigaku, a term the school was affectionately called by. While he was quite good at the sport, he only played for fun.

But being face to face with Tezuka changed all that.

A shadow loomed over him as he started to sign his name, blocking out his source of light. Frowning, he turned around to ask the guy to move out of the way.

The words died in his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be blocking the light."

He never knew that Tezuka was… tall. He was about a head taller than him, and that was saying something. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he smiled up at him, acting as if nothing was wrong. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun."

"Why do you know my name?" The other teen frowned slightly, not in suspicion, but in slight curiosity. "You're the person who got the highest score in the entrance exams, right? I saw you give the freshman address." He answered lightly, ignoring the way his heart pounded.

"You're… a freshman?" Tezuka asked slowly, as if disbelieving that fact. "Saa… do I like like a senior to you?" Fuji pouted, enjoying the sudden flush that suddenly appeared on the other teen's face. "Ah, no– What I mean is–" Fuji had to stop himself from laughing. Tezuka may be serious all the time, but seeing him embarrassed but such a trivial thing makes him really… cute.

"Really, it's no problem. Or did you mistake me for an elementary student, Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka blushed harder. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't his fault that he was shorter than kids his age.

"Um… what are club are you taking…" The boy quickly changed the subject, and while Fuji was enjoying it far too much, he didn't want to push the bespectacled teen too far.

"Fuji. Fuji Shuusuke." He smiled.

"Fuji-kun, then." The boy gave him a small quirk of the lips that Fuji identified as a small smile.

Tezuka Kunimitsu just smiled at him. Fuji's heart stuttered in his chest. "Well, I was thinking of going into the photography club, but I want to try out for the tennis club too…" He managed to say that offhandedly, turning back to look at the sign-up sheets.

"Really? You play tennis?" There was a note of interest in Tezuka's voice. "Yeah, just for fun though…" He almost jumped when Tezuka's face suddenly appeared beside him, also staring at the list of people who want to be in the tennis club.

"Fuji-kun, can I borrow your pen?" Silently, he handed over his pen, watching as Tezuka signed his name at the bottom. He couldn't breathe. Tezuka was too close. He could see the smoothness of his cheek, the way his face brightened up at the thought of the sport, the soft-looking locks of metallic light brown hair that clung to his skin as he wrote his name on the paper…

"Thank you, Fuji-ku–" Tezuka turned to him, and was surprised at their close proximity. He blinked, shocked at the pure blue color of Fuji's opened eyes. It was the first time he saw such beautiful eyes. They were standing next to each other in the deserted corridor, faces so close that their noses were almost touching. They were unable to move for several moments, until the loud clatter of the pen broke them out of their respective trances and they quickly moved away from each other, Tezuka adjusting his too-big glasses to hide his own mortification. Fuji's face was suffused with a blush. An awkward silence came in between them. Finally, some seniors came and they were thankfully saved from further conversation.

And what when Fuji realized that he might have his first schoolboy crush.

-/-

Tezuka was… awesome.

This was the first thought that ran through Fuji's mind as he watched the ongoing match between the bespectacled teen and an older regular. Tezuka was good for someone his age. Perhaps too good, as he noticed some of the older players give some jealous glares to the obviously talented first year. He turned just in time to see Tezuka give a smash to the opposite court.

"Game to Tezuka! Six games to one!"

"All right!" Fuji couldn't help but exclaim happily at Tezuka's win. Something about the way Tezuka played tennis made him feel alive, as if Tezuka's exhilaration of playing in the tennis court was also pumping through his veins. He had never thought that tennis would actually be fun to watch, let alone play. Meeting Tezuka had changed that.

He never thought that he would say this but he was glad that he chose to join the tennis club.

"You!" The snarl of the beaten regular alarmed him. He immediately dropped his work (which was picking up tennis balls, how lame) and hurried over to the court, where the older teen had Tezuka up by the collar. "You think you're so good, don't you, brat?!" The teen growled up him. Tezuka was starting to choke, trying to pry off the hand that was starting to cut off his air supply.

"Not – my – fault – you're so – weak - …" Tezuka managed to rasp out, giving the taller teen a death glare that was soon to be used frequently in the future. With a feral growl, the regular did a thing that would cause enormous problems in Seigaku's future tennis career.

_THWACK!_

The tennis racket connected with Tezuka's left arm, the sickening crunch echoing through the tennis courts. Every spectator watched, stunned and frozen, as the racket clattered to the ground, Tezuka's shout of pain heard only seconds later.

Fuji was one of the first to reach him, his heart breaking at the sight of the usually strong first year, now down to his proverbial knees. Lopsided glasses, tear-streaked eyes, harsh, pain-laced breathing, a bruise on his upper left arm, Tezuka wasn't the epitome of perfection now. But for Fuji, as he helped Tezuka on to his feet with the help of the other first years, he viewed Tezuka as something more human, vulnerable and in need of his help, and that in itself, charmed him more. Drops of clear liquid stained his shirt, and for the first time, as he looked to see the regular being surrounded by the others, congratulating him for a job well done, hate and rage seethed into his blood like venom, and he swore to take revenge on the person who has hurt his friend so.

_I will protect you. I promise. _

-/-

"Tezuka-kun."

The bespectacled teen looked up at him, a deck brush in his hand. He stood there, smiling, waiting to be acknowledged.

"You're… Fuji-kun, right?" Tezuka asked him slowly. He nodded back, secretly thrilled that Tezuka remembered him. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked, confused. "I thought that I would help you." Fuji said simply, before going off to help him. Tezuka immediately tried to make him stop. "Please, don't! It's my job to do this today and-"

"I don't mind at all, Tezuka-kun." Fuji assured him lightly, already carrying one of the mats used for tennis practice. "By the way, Tezuka-kun… is your arm all right now?" He asked slowly. The mention of Tezuka's injury is a very sensitive topic, and he knew that Tezuka didn't want to mention it to anyone. He couldn't help but ask, however.

"It's all right now. The doctor said that I could still play." Tezuka answered after a while. Fuji gave a smile at that, "Thank god." and didn't say anything until they had put all the equipment away.

"Thank you for helping me, Fuji-kun." Tezuka said to him as they walked out of the clubhouse. "You're welcome, Tezuka. I have to go to class now. Later!" Fuji waved and quickly walked away, chuckling at the agape expression Tezuka had.

_He's too cute._

-/-

"A match?" Tezuka questioned him, a bit curious. "Yeah! I know we can't play on the tennis courts yet, but we can hide from the senpais and it will all right!" Fuji smiled at him, his expression never betraying his true emotions.

Fuji had been waiting for his moment for _weeks_. The thought of playing against Tezuka never occurred to him before, but now that it had, he can't help the excitement flowing through his veins at the thought of being on par with Tezuka's expertise. He feverishly hoped that Tezuka would agree.

But as Tezuka mulled over his suggestion, he felt the hope in his chest crumble slowly, to be replaced by bitter disappointment. "You can't… after all?" Fuji tried hard to keep the hurt at bay, but a small part escaped, causing his voice to break slightly. Fuji cursed inwardly. Of course Tezuka would refuse. What had he been thinking?! Tezuka always played by the rules. He would never consent to playing against him because it was strictly forbidden for the first years to play after practice hours, which he thought was a totally unfair law. He was so stupid. Maybe he could just laugh and say that it was a joke and pretend it never happened. But Tezuka isn't an idiot not to see through that. Either way, he was going to end up embarrassed in front of his crush.

What is he going to do? Should he run for it? Should he stay and wait for Tezuka's inevitable rejection? He was seriously considering doing the former, but leaving Tezuka alone wasn't a very nice thing to do, and it hurt his pride to run away from a situation like this. Maybe he should–

"No. Let's do it."

And maybe that would work too… wait. What?

"Really?" Fuji asked, more incredulous than happy. Did Tezuka… just say yes to him?

"Actually… I also wanted to play with you, Fuji-kun." Tezuka answered honestly, and Fuji couldn't feel happier than anyone else at the moment. In one crazy, endorphine-filled moment, Fuji quickly clasped one of Tezuka's hands, giving him a brilliant smile. "I'm so happy, Tezuka-kun! Thank you!"

"D-Don't worry about it." Tezuka blinked at him. In one second, Fuji realized that he was doing and immediately let go, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. "Anyway, let's meet in the tennis courts later!" He quickly made his exit, feeling a bit embarrassed but still very happy, feeling rather like a school girl on her way to her first date, but he really couldn't care less.

-/-

He couldn't believe it.

Tezuka… lost to him. Anger flooded his senses.

"Tezuka! Just what are you thinking, playing against me with a body like that?!" He will not acknowledge this victory. Throwing his tennis racket to the ground, he quickly strode to Tezuka's side, frowning, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I wanted to play against you…" Tezuka's voice was barely above a whisper, but Fuji heard it clearly, nevertheless. "Don't force your body! What if you injured yourself more?! Think about it a little, Tezuka!" He was furious. Furious that he didn't see this coming. He was also worried. Worried that he might have injured Tezuka further.

"I'm fine, Fuji. Let's continue on." Tezuka made to stand, but fell down again as the pain in his limb doubled in intensity. "Idiot! Don't be stubborn! Rest your arm. We'll continue this match again, but not while you're like this!" Fuji supported him, half-carrying, and half-leaning on him as the both stood at the same time. Fuji was surprised when Tezuka suddenly grasped his arm in a tight grip. He looked beside him to see the bespectacled teen grimacing before smoothening his face into an expression of melancholy.

"Thank you, Fuji." Tezuka said quietly.

"Promise me, then. Promise me that we'll finish this match. No matter what." Fuji said this in all seriousness. He can't win against Tezuka like this.

He didn't want to.

-/-

What Fuji didn't want Tezuka to know about him was that he was extremely smart for someone his age. Not that he was downplaying Tezuka's intelligence, but he was born with the innate ability to quickly process his surroundings and learn from it.

In other words, he was a genius. A young prodigy, if you will.

Fuji has taken extreme measures to ensure that Tezuka – no, _everyone_ – will not find out about this. He purposefully failed some of his tests, pretended not to know the answers, and just managing to barely pass his subjects, despite the fact that he already knows the answer and the mechanics behind it. The good side of this is that Tezuka became his not-really-but-now-is private tutor.

The bad side was Tezuka found out about his secret.

"Why are you hiding this from everyone, Fuji?" Tezuka asked him out of the blue during one of their study sessions. Fuji's mechanical pencil stopped for a fraction of a second before continuing. "About what, Tezuka?" He asked, never looking up from his work. He didn't want to look at the person beside him. He really didn't want to lie to Tezuka, since the other values honesty so much, but he knew that once he met Tezuka's gold-flecked eyes, he knew he would crumble.

Fuji made the mistake of looking up to meet Tezuka's intense gaze.

"Don't hide from me."

He was trapped. He knew it, and Tezuka knew it as well. He held his pen so tightly he thought it would crack from pressure. Tezuka hated liars. He was sure that Tezuka would hate him now. "I really can't hide anything from you, can I?" He asked softly.

Tezuka didn't answer, but merely waited.

Fuji sighed. "I want to be normal, Tezuka. The moment they find out what I was capable of, they would instantly ship me to a school for gifted children. When I was young, I stayed at this institution for a while. It was… horrible. I swore to myself that I would never go back." Fuji gave Tezuka a lopsided smile. "You really must hate me now, then."

"Be yourself. That's the only thing I could tell you." With that, Tezuka stood up and left, leaving him alone in the library.

Fuji sat there, stunned. After all those tension, all the things he confessed, Tezuka just left him there?! That…. that …. that jerk! But as he started laughing, happy, relieved tears falling down from his face, he figured that he could forgive Tezuka just this one time.

Tezuka was going to regret saying that to him, however.

-/-

"Fuji! Wait!"

He kept on running through the rain, deliberately ignoring the voice that called him. He was already soaked from head to toe, the heavy drops of water falling on his cold skin, but he could get pneumonia for all he cared. His felt his heart shattering into a million pieces, but even that wasn't enough. The scene the he saw moments before played again and again through his mind, taunting him, adding insult to injury.

_Tezuka… that girl… in the corridor…_

"Fuji!" A strong, warm hand grabbed his wrist. "Let me explain!"

"Let me go!" He yelled, wrenching his hand away. Both of them stood in the cold rain, breathing heavily.

"You… don't have any idea, do you?" Fuji started to speak, his voice low. "But I suppose that would be my fault for assuming things…"

"No, Fuji–"

"Why did you follow me, Tezuka? It was my fault for… intruding." Something hot and wet spilled down his cheeks, and he was glad that the rain covered his tears. "Go back to your girlfriend, Tezuka. I'm sure that she's wondering where you are right now."

"Fuji…"

It hurt. It hurts so badly. Fuji knew that Tezuka wasn't his but… seeing him with another person still felt as if his heart was being physically torn in two. Tezuka didn't like him that way. Never had, and probably never will. He knew that, but accepting it is an entirely different matter. And he didn't have the courage to say what he really feels. But now, standing under the same dark sky as him, he figured that there was nothing he could lose. Not now, anyway.

"I… I can't do this, Tezuka. It hurts… it hurts seeing you with somebody else. Call me stupid or what, but I–" Suddenly the words died in his mouth. Why? Why now?! Not when he had nothing left! He couldn't do it. He felt the tears sting his eyes.

Suddenly he was swept away by strong, warm arms.

_W-What is…?_

"Don't be an idiot, Fuji!" A large body held so closely, so tenderly. He was speechless, his eyes opened in sheer shock.

Tezuka was… warm. So comfortingly warm. The thought made Fuji cry harder. He stared at the cloudy, gray sky, trying to make sense of everything. Did Tezuka love him as well?

"Stay." The bespectacled teen whispered. "Stay, and never leave my side."

Fuji was starting to get dizzy. Stay? Did he just ask him to never leave his side? Is he dreaming?

"Just what am I to you, Tezuka?" He needed to make sure that this was real. That it was Tezuka who was holding him, not anyone else.

Tezuka's hold on him loosened, and found himself gazing at Tezuka's face, his eyes hidden by the drops of water on his glasses.

"For me, everything." Tezuka whispered against his lips.

As they kissed under the dreary, cloud-filled sky, he thought vaguely that the rain had never tasted so sweet.

Soon, Fuji let himself fall into the inevitable.

He was completely, irrevocably in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

But there was no way in hell that he would ever regret that.


	3. Their History Part 2

Sorry for the late update, everyone. But at last, the latest chapter of Affair is finally up. I was in front of the computer for _12 straight hours_ just to finish this, because I'm going out-of-town soon and I might not post something for a while. Hope you enjoy, guys.

Warnings: Shounen-ai Perfect Pair, some typos, maybe OOC. Also extremely long.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, drinking in the bright sunlight that streamed through his room. He stretched languidly on his queen-sized bed, feeling very energized despite the fact that he had just about 4 hours of sleep at best. He sighed happily, starting to feel the all too familiar ache in his lower posterior. He didn't mind it too much, though. If anything, he let his lips curve into an affectionate smile, remembering vividly the moments that they spent together, the heated kisses, the gentle touches, the tender words… a soft pink crept to his cheeks, letting his fingers play across his swollen lips.

He had to give it to his lover. The man was anything but unthorough.

He buried himself in his bed, inhaling his lover's never fading scent. The other side of the bed was already cold, but his scent always lingered, a mixture of pine and mint, and Fuji would have happily stayed in his bed the whole day if not for the fact that he had a photo shoot today. Pouting at the thought of leaving his warm comforter, he hugged the pillow that his lover used last night, sighing happily, before rolling off his bed and entering the bathroom, where he stripped and proceeded to turn on the tap of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up.

He caught his reflection in the mirror. A brunet, blue-eyed young man stared back at him, beautiful and surreal, his lean body covered with reddened bruises that were the proof of heady and lust-filled passion. Tentatively he reached out to touch one of the marks, just below his neck, remembering the exact moment his lover possessed him, claimed him to be his. He also found one on his chest, on his arm, and several other places that he didn't know that was branded on his skin. He caressed them lovingly, softly, knowing that he was completely owned and there was no other person who has these marks, except for him.

The steam from the now warmed shower gradually obscured his sight of the young man in the mirror, and he stepped in the small, glass covered room, the warm water a blessing against his skin as he set out to therapeutically soak out the dull ache that spread in his body. He washed his hair and his body meticulously, never scrubbing his skin, and he let the warm water cascade over him gently, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

The sound of the doorbell alerted him of visitors, and he turned the shower off, wrapping his waist in a towel as he stepped out of the shower, feeling invigorated. Walking in a slight limp, he grabbed another towel and dried the excess water in his hair, opening the bathroom door and walking in the hallway, seeing the mess he created some time ago in the living room. A memory of his lover frowning at the sight made him giggle, and proceeded to open his entrance door.

"Yes?" He inquired.

It was a young man, a messenger by the looks of his company outfit. The boy blushed upon seeing him half-naked.

"A-Are you Fuji Shuusuke?" He stammered, and Fuji can't help but laugh slightly. The messenger's cheeks turned into a darker shade of red. "I am." The brunet affirmed, although it was technically inaccurate to call him that, since he considered himself as already married. "I– Uh, I have a package for you." The boy proceeded to save what dignity he had left, and presented Fuji with a bouquet.

It was profusion of his favorite flowers, with the white hyacinths and red tulips arranged in a way that made them complement each other, but still show a degree of individuality. But what startled him most was the number of roses, colored pink and white, elegant and enchanting, its deep hues standing out the most. It was a beautiful presentation, and Fuji can't help but smile as he read the small card attached to the gift.

_Happy Anniversary, Shuusuke._

It was only a sentence, but it spoke volumes, as Fuji thanked the messenger and sent him away, cradling the bouquet close to him. He entered his lounge, where a tall vase was standing, beside a picture that was taken almost nine years ago. He placed the flowers in the vase, and on a whim, he grabbed his camera and snapped a picture of it.

His lover was always more on the less talk, more action side of the relationship.

But that didn't mean he loved the man any less. In fact, as Fuji plucked one of the petals, feeling its velvety texture, that fact made him love the man more than ever.

_You never change, Kunimitsu. _He thought fondly.

-/-

Although they have acknowledged the fact that they had more than platonic feelings for each other during their first year, they have never been officially together until the start of their second year. Most people would think that what they feel for each other is just a mere infatuation, but as they spent their days beside each other, soon they found that their feelings for each other had turned deeper and more physical.

He may be young, but Fuji was already sure that Tezuka is the man he would spend the rest of his lifetime with.

They spent their time learning each other's strange quirks. Tezuka learned that Fuji has an aversion to sour things, and Fuji had came to know that Tezuka had some skills with wood carving, as shown when he gave Fuji a charm bracelet sometime in the middle of their second year. Both of them practically shared everything, the same umbrella, the same towel, the same water bottle, and even the same bed, whenever one of them would go to the other's house for a sleepover. The regulars have noticed their special relationship one by one, and were fully supportive about it, even making sure that both of them are always a glance or a call away. And with the arrival of their freshman rookie, everything made a turn for the almost perfect.

At least, that's what he thought.

-/-

It was a full scale party in Atobe's mansion, and every single regular in every team that played was invited to the post-nationals party bash, as well as to celebrate Seigaku's victory. Everyone was mingling with anybody, and the booze and food flowed freely, despite the fact that they were just middle schoolers. But mostly everyone gathered around Ryoma Echizen, the person who made the win of Seigaku possible. Fuji looked on, amused with the way the rookie had tried to get away from the gaggle of teenagers that surrounded him. He made to take another swig at his drink, but a hand shot out and grabbed the glass before he could put it to his lips.

He looked up and a wide smile graced his features.

"Tezuka."

"You shouldn't drink, Fuji." The other teen said dryly, holding the alcoholic drink that was with Fuji a moment ago. He placed it on the ledge that Fuji was leaning on, but with a slight distance, so the tensai wouldn't get any ideas. "You're still underage."

"Saa… you should loosen up a little, Tezuka. We won, after all. And it's just one night." He teased the other male lightly. "How many drinks did you have, Fuji?" Tezuka replied with a deadpan expression on his face, although it was clear in his golden brown eyes that he was starting to get worried.

"One or two." Fuji answered back innocently, his surroundings starting warp and take on a new shape. _Give and take a few dozen…_

But as always, Tezuka always saw through the half-lie. He sighed. It was apparent that the brunet wasn't drunk, but also not quite sober. He stared at the tensai from the corner of his eye. Somehow, despite the petite frame, Fuji can hold his liquor very well, and he didn't have a doubt that Fuji can, and had on a certain occasion, managed to empty a cart of beer all by himself and could still walk in a straight line. But it seems this time that Atobe's hundred-aged liquor had gotten to him, and it was finally showing its effects on Fuji's system.

"Hey… Kunimitsu." Fuji's voice was soft, carried by the wind. Tezuka took a glance at him and was unable to look away.

Somehow… the alcohol made Fuji's skin milkier, almost translucent, acquiring an ethereal shine that glinted subtly in the moonlight. The night wind ruffled his honey brown hair, framing his angelic, thoughtful features, eyes closed, his lips forming a bit of a pout that Tezuka found extremely attractive.

"What are you going to do now? The Nationals are finished and we'll be graduating from middle school. Are you… still planning to go abroad?" He finally asked, straight and direct to the point, with no hint of the state of drunkenness Tezuka had seen before.

The moment the words registered in his mind, a painful pang shot through his heart. _That's right._ He realized, dread sinking into his chest. After he graduated, he would go to Germany and fulfill his dream to become a professional tennis player. But that was before he met Fuji, the teen who had befriended him so quickly, who supported him so fully… the person whom he treasured so very deeply.

Could he abandon Fuji in order to realize his dream? Was he strong enough? Are _they_ strong enough?

"… I don't know." He answered honestly. He truly didn't know. He didn't consider himself as a selfish person, but one, just this _once_, he wished that there was some way that he would not need to choose between the dream that had always inspired him and the person he cherished the most in the world.

Fuji wasn't facing him, but rather, looking at the many stars twinkling in the sky, his bangs covering his eyes, not letting Tezuka see his reaction to the reply.

"Then… if I asked you to stay… will you do it?"

This was the one question Tezuka didn't want to answer. He looked away, not wanting to let the other know how indecisive he was. He didn't want to choose. He never _wanted _to. He closed his eyes, the inner turmoil in his heart increasing. The image of Fuji leaving him swam before his eyes, and a fear so intense and chilling gripped his heart so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. He saw Fuji staring at him concernedly, reaching out to him, asking him what's wrong.

In one single moment, he reached out and grasped a thin wrist, pulling a petite and warm body close to his own, burying his face in soft, brown locks, intoxicating himself with the vanilla scent that clung to each strand of hair. He felt the other stiffen, mostly in surprise than anything else, as he gulped breath after breath of vanilla-scented air, calming down his racing heart.

"I'll stay, if you told me to." Tezuka whispered against the honey brown locks. He couldn't do it. Not without feeling his heart figuratively being shredded into a thousand pieces. He should have known. Internally he berated himself for being so hesitant in his decisions. Of course he would pick Fuji. He would always pick him, no matter what the circumstance or position he may be in. "Do you want me to?" He asked quietly. The party inside was long forgotten.

"Is it too selfish of me if I say yes?" Fuji's asked weakly, having gotten past his initial surprise to return the warm embrace. His fingers curled around Tezuka's shirt. The tall teen was just so _warm_. His hot cheek was pressed against the cool fabric of the jersey, inhaling the musky, intoxicating scent that was pure Tezuka. He couldn't describe it. It was so powerful, so potent, luring him into a state of mild dazedness when Tezuka bent down to kiss him, the cool lips shaped perfectly against his own.

He was feeling breathless by the time they pulled apart. Tezuka let the back of his fingers graze along a reddened cheek, a small smile flitting across his usually stoic features. "No."

"I just wish that you could stay." The smaller teen whispered; hiding his blushing face from Tezuka's wandering hands. "But I'm not going to stop you. I'll always support you whatever you choose to do. Go to Germany, I'll wait until you come back." Finally he looked up, unleashing the full power of his brilliantly blue eyes, determination clearly seen in its deep pools of sapphire.

Something in that declaration touched Tezuka deeply. His hold around the tensai's waist tightened. "Are you sure? I may be gone for years."

"I don't care, Tezuka." He shook his head stubbornly. "Days, months, years, I have an entire lifetime to wait for you. Just don't make me wait too long or you'll find me in the arms of another."

"I won't." Tezuka swore. He would never forgive himself if it came to that. He pressed lips to the tensai's forehead. "Thank you."

"It's a promise, then." Fuji can't help but put a teasing tone to the sentence, despite the seriousness that he felt. He was startled, however, when the captain loosened his hold on him and stepped back slightly, a bright glint in his brown eyes. Tezuka fumbled for something in his pockets, ignoring the sudden quizzical look on the other teen's face. Finding what he was looking for, he faced Fuji, who was still puzzled about the whole exchange. Slowly, almost carefully, he dropped to one knee, watching as Fuji's face transformed from befuddlement, recognition and finally shock, with a mixture of embarrassment and shy happiness.

"Tezuka… are you _serious_?" His eyes were wide open, the blue orbs glittering more brilliantly in the dim moonlight. Tezuka knew that a lot of people would pay just to see the usually sly tensai in such an off guarded situation, but this was a sight for him and him alone, and he reveled in the fact that he was one of the very few people who could see Fuji's vulnerability. He presented the object he clutched in his hand to the teen, a black, velvet box, gradually opening the top to uncover a plain silver ring.

"What would you say if I am?" He asked seriously.

Fuji was speechless. Here he was, on the balcony, being proposed to by the person he had come to cherish more than his own life. Tezuka wants to marry him. _Him_, Fuji Shuusuke. The mere realization of this fact sent him in a flurry of emotions, happiness and elation the foremost of them all. He didn't care if they were just teenagers, or that he would experience intense loneliness and heartbreak when Tezuka left, none of it mattered now. He was being proposed to, and he would kill anyone who would _dare_ interrupt them now.

"Shuusuke." Golden brown eyes looked up at him behind frameless glasses and Fuji was transfixed, like a spell had been cast upon him when their eyes met. A faint blush crept to his cheeks, the intensity of the gaze penetrating through his very soul.

"When I first met you, I didn't know that I was looking at the person who would make my life as it is now. At first, we were friends, but we became so much more than that. You've always been with me, never leaving my side, always defending me, always supporting me. I loved you then, never realizing it, until I saw your eyes filled with tears that I was the cause of. I felt a deep pain, never understanding why, but now I know that you're the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I dare to ask you this."

Fuji waited with bated breath as Tezuka paused, thinking about the words that he would say next.

"Will you, Fuji Shuusuke, wear this ring as a sign of my unwavering faithfulness and love, until the time would come that I would place this ring in your finger?"

It was an _engagement_ ring. Fuji opened his mouth to respond, his voice bare above a whisper as he said his answer. "Yes. Of course I would." His voice cracked, unable to keep his feeling in bay, tears welling up in his eyes as happiness threatened to burst inside him. Tezuka smiled at the answer, standing up and taking the ring from its box, to let Fuji see the long silver chain that was linked around the ring. Fuji smiled as well, letting his hand go behind his neck, sweeping up his brown hair to let Tezuka hook the necklace on his neck, the silver ring nestled on his chest. A warm hand caressed his cheek and a voice whispered against his hair.

"I'll definitely place that ring in your finger. I promise."

"Yeah." Fuji closed his eyes, tears still in his eyes, as he leaned towards a strong chest, enveloped in a warm embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." A pair of arms held him tighter, almost possessive, as they shared each other's company, lost in their own world.

-/-

Fuji Yumiko knocked on her younger sibling's door. "Shuu? Are you in there?"

"Come in, nee-san." Was the muffled answer and she opened the door, only to see him sitting on his bed, reading a letter that he had received quite recently.

"Oh, is that from Tezuka-kun?" She knew of the special relationship between her brother and the silent teen even before they knew it themselves. After all, the tarot cards don't lie. "How is he?"

"No, nee-san. Do you remember the time I sent an application for a photography course in France?" He waved the letter at her. "Well, I passed their qualifications."

"Congratulations, Shuusuke!" She sat beside her brother and gave him a hug. "I knew you could do it!" She knew her brother well enough that she didn't have to read the cards to see the outcome.

"Thanks, nee-san." He returned the hug, quite happy that he had decided to apply for that special course…. but not without some encouragement from a bespectacled teen… who was on the other side of the world at that moment.

_Shuusuke, why are you always not trying? Even then, you've always just played, never showing the others your true potential. Nobody's going to take you away anymore. And if they would, I'll always protect you. So shine, Shuusuke, more brightly than the stars in the night sky._

Thinking about Tezuka quickly dampened his cheerful mood. Despite the fact that he had allowed Tezuka to go to Germany (more like pushed him inside the airplane when Tezuka showed some reluctance at the last minute), he missed the other teen tremendously, always waiting for the e-mails, calls and letters that Tezuka sent every day, but even that didn't suppress the longing that he had. He ached to touch the tall teen, to smell his scent again, to be held in his strong arms, with a deep, soothing voice murmuring sweet nothings in his ear.

"Shuusuke?" His sister's worried voice reached his ears and he had to pull himself back to reality, despite the protests of his aching heart. "Wh-what is it, nee-san?" He asked, smiling as he ever was, but Fuji Yumiko was not that blind not to see the permeating sadness from his form.

"You miss him, don't you?" She asked softly. He blinked, wondering how she knew that, before nodding his agreement, sighing deeply. "I miss him so much." He murmured. His sister knew everything and he didn't try hiding anything from her. After all, she understood him very well. Almost too well, if he would admit it to himself.

"I know I said that I would wait, but I'm not a very patient person, nee-san. I… I want to see him. Badly." He confessed, glad that there was someone he could confine in without feeling uncomfortable. "He calls everyday, he send me letters, but I…" He found himself choking on his words, starting to feel terribly homesick for his lover. Yumiko stayed silent, silently contemplating on her brother's words.

Suddenly she said, "Stay here." and immediately stood up, going out of the room leaving a confused Shuusuke behind her. She came back, with a thin, rectangular package with her. "I was planning to give this to you on your birthday, but it seemed to me that the situation calls for it." She smiled. "Take it and open it in front of me."

Still not comprehending, he silently took the box from her and tore the wrappings open, taking the lid off and seeing the contents.

He was struck speechless.

"O-Onee-san… this is…"

"I had a feeling, Shuu, that you would need this when you would go to France. Just remember to take care of yourself, okay?" She suddenly found herself with an armful of a crying brunet, who was shedding tears of deep happiness. "Thank you, nee-san." He whispered softly.

Warm, gentle hand stroked his hair and he cried more, eternally thanking the heavens that he had gotten a sister that was so good to him.

"Start packing, Shuusuke. I'll help you. Send my regards to him, okay?" Her eyes were sparkling, and he nodded excitedly, extracting himself from his sister's embrace.

And there, on the bed, not forgotten, was a rectangular box, thin and white in color, its contents thrown carelessly on the bed, a plane ticket to France, dated for the next weekend…

And a tourist visa… for Munich, Germany.

-/-

"Game and match to Tezuka! Five games to three!"

A thunderous applause greeted him as he straightened out from his position, giving a cordial handshake to his opponent before going back to the bench, earning a slap on a shoulder from his training coach.

"_Glückwünsche_, Kunimitsu." The older man greeted him, beaming proudly. "You've improved a lot these days."

"_Danke_." He answered back quietly, grabbing the hand towel and briskly dried his sweat-drenched hair, taking the water container and unscrewing the lid, placing the edge to his lips. He gulped down half of the water in the container, sitting down on the bench, regaining his breath. The stands were still noisy, chattering and whatnot but he found himself not caring, remembering the time he also played a match like this, with the same score, the same exhaustion but not the same person…

A pang of homesickness washed over him, manifesting itself before he could even try to stop it. As much as he tried not to think about his home in Japan, he always found his mind wandering to his previous teammates, his old friends, to a person with honey brown hair with the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his entire life…

The rip in his heart, if possible, tore more at the edges, and he winced at the almost physical pain that was figuratively tearing his heart apart. He was grateful that the towel mostly covered his face; he didn't want to cause sudden worry to other people, thinking that he was injured during the match.

Well, he was hurting. Not physically, but emotionally.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Kunimitsu, you dropped this." A sudden poke on his shoulder made him look up. His trainer was holding a wallet-sized photograph, face up. "Fell to the ground when you were changing in the lockers." The man offered as an explanation, chuckling when his younger charge immediately took the photograph and looked at it, murmuring his thanks.

"She's really beautiful, Kunimitsu. Is she your girlfriend?" Tezuka managed not to cringe at the question. Fuji was definitely feminine-looking enough to be mistaken for a woman. "No. I don't have a girlfriend." He quickly added. Well, it's true, he doesn't have one.

Fuji may be effeminate, but he's not a woman. And he's sure that the brunet would not appreciate being called as such.

The coach was surprised at the statement but eventually let it go. He knew that the young tennis player was very secretive about his personal life and was not really keen on disclosing about it. "Well, good job on today's game, and rest up for the rest of the day."

"Yes. Thank you very much." He stood up, glancing at the person on the photo one last time before pocketing the picture and grabbing his equipment before walking towards the locker rooms. The old man watched his charge disappear with a small smile on his face.

_You may not say it, but I can tell… that person in the photograph… is very special to you, isn't she, Kunimitsu?_

-/-

Tezuka opened his locker, depositing all of his tennis gear inside and getting his normal clothes out, intending to take a shower before going out. As he searched through his pockets, his fingers brushed against hard plastic, and he pulled it out, smoothing the photograph for any creases.

It was a picture of Fuji during their middle school days, wearing the Seigaku jersey on his back and smiling towards the camera. It was as if the wind knew that a picture was going to be taken, because the honey brown hair was slightly mussed with the movement of the wind, with the jacket flapping behind him. But it made all the difference, the natural ambience and Fuji's natural charm making him look all the more enchanting. Silently, he thanked the heavens that his coach managed to found the picture. It was his one lifeline, the only thing that was stopping him from boarding the plane back to Japan to see how _he_ was doing, to hear his melodious voice, to gather him in his arms, murmuring how much he missed the other…

The loud slam of the door made him snap out of his musings, and he quickly stuffed the photo in his bag, knowing perfectly well that he was going to be teased by the other tennis players if ever they saw him with it.

And true enough, the other players appeared around the corner and they immediately greeted him, congratulating him for a job well done.

"Nice, Mitsu! That was a great game!"

"Yeah, he didn't stand a chance against you, didn't he?"

"Hey, Louie did play his best, be fair about it."

Laughing, talking among themselves, they split into their separate spaces, not even allowing Tezuka a chance to answer. He tried not to let the sound of his first name being called get to him; he was in Europe, after all. He looked around the other people in the room, glancing at the people who were his new friends, teenagers from all over the world who also wanted to be the best. He let a small smile play on his lips and looking at the time, he realized that he didn't have time to properly clean up, and so he proceeded to chance back into his casual clothes, quietly enjoying the usual rowdiness inside the locker room.

"And he totally missed that one shot from…"

"Did you see the smash he used to finish the game? It was epic, man!"

"Hey, guys! Is Mitsu here?!" A voice shouted out, louder than the others, and the group quieted as a blond, greed-eyed teenager opened the door and poked his head in before going inside. "Kunimitsu? Are you there?"

"What is it, Louis?" He looked at the door, towards the same player he had just defeated a while ago. Louis was unmistakably French, although he learned German quite some time ago, the accent still stayed.

Bottle green eyes turned to look at him, before letting his lips crack into a big smirk. "There's someone looking for you outside. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Petite. Almond eyes. Definitely a babe."

Tezuka stopped listening at the last description. His heart stopped and his body froze, the words echoing again and again in his mind.

Brown hair. Blue eyes. Petite.

_Don't tell me... _

"Woah! Seriously, Louis?!" Someone slung an arm around his shoulders but he was too shocked to respond. "What else did she say?"

"Well, she was standing there at the side as I exited the courts after the coach gave me an earful for losing against Mitsu again," The rest shuddered at the image that presented. "And she asked me, in English I mean, that if I knew Tezuka Kunimitsu. She was Japanese; I could tell because she had the same accent Mitsu has, and she asked if she could see him." The Frenchman smiled broadly. "Mitsu, do you have a girlfriend in Japan? 'Cause I have to tell you, you really have good taste in girls." He punctuated with a roguish wink. "And she's outside, waiting for you right now."

Raucous laughter followed, with various jabs and teases about him finally being a man and finally scoring with the ladies. Tezuka followed through as if he was in a daze, putting his t-shirt and rubber shoes back on, heart pounding crazily, hope and anticipation pumping through his veins. He stood up, stumbling towards the door, the cheers and jeers of the players accompanying him.

Tezuka couldn't think straight. He was hoping against hope that he wasn't going to get his heart broken when he opened that door. His hand closed around the handle, hearing the others hissing at each other to be quiet behind him. Slowly he turned the knob, hearing the click of the door as it opened. Pausing to take a deep breath, he closed his eyes and went out into the corridor, slamming the door threateningly behind him.

It was quiet. He could only hear the sound of his own quick-paced breathing.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked forward.

Tezuka's memories didn't do him justice. That shade of brown, although shown in the photo, didn't capture the sheer luminescence of his hair, or the milky white skin that glistened in the dimness of the corridor. Slowly the other turned around to meet his gaze, opening closed eyelids to reveal piercing blue eyes.

He was dreaming.

"Tezuka." His voice, the melodious note of a sweetly singling nightingale pierced through his heart, into his very core. He gave a start, a bittersweet feeling rising up in his chest. Even though he had heard that voice every day, it was nothing compared to the real tenor, that musical lilt that was so uniquely…

It had been far too long.

In three short strides he had come close enough to touch him, and the other threw himself into his arms, the intoxicating scent of vanilla hitting him full force, the warmth of the body he held so securely against his own, with the steady beat of another heart telling him that _he_ was here. Safe. _Real_.

He never expected their reunion to be like this.

"How did you…. When did you… Why did you…" So many questions ran through his mind, with no answer, but those can wait. He held the angelic face with his two hands, caressing the tinted cheeks, whispering close to his lips. He felt a palm press against his cheek, and another curled at his shirt. There were no words, no sentences exchanged, just the two of them staring at each other, their gazes telling more words than they ever thought possible.

_I'm home._

-/-

February 29. It was on that day that Fuji experienced the best and worst day of his life.

The day started normally as always, with Fuji waking up from his academy dormitory, a wide smile on his face. He knew very well what day it was, and he pushed himself of the bed, feeling energized. After taking a bath and changing his clothes, he went down to the school café, where his fellow coursemates greeted him a happy birthday and gave him gifts. He received them all graciously, a smile alighting his features. The day flew by quickly, and before he knew it, it was already the end of classes.

"Hey, Shuusuke! Want to celebrate your birthday with us?" One of the guys called out to him, exiting the lecture room. "It's out treat!" Fuji chuckled back. "Sorry, I have to take a raincheck on that one. I already have plans."

And at that moment, his cellphone beeped, and he waved apologetically to his friends as he looked at his phone inbox.

It was from Tezuka.

**Sorry. I have to cancel our plans for today. Something came up. Happy Birthday.**

Fuji frowned slightly before sighing, gripping his phone harder than usual. He immediately replied back; _no one_ would keep him from spending his birthday with the one he loved.

**Why? What happened?**

As he waited for the reply, he packed up his notes and stowed them away in his bag, before feeling his phone beep again.

**There's something important I have to do.**

At that, he felt a small stab of emotional pain. So he wasn't in the high list of Tezuka's priorities, is he? But there's no helping it. Tezuka was finally realizing his dream, and he was the one who encouraged him to do so. He didn't want to get in the way. He would _never_ get in Tezuka's way.

**… All right. Take care then.** He fought the intense disappointment he felt as he sent his reply back, picking up his bag and going outside. He welcomed the warmth of the sun, as he felt extremely cold… in more than one way.

_I... couldn't imagine celebrating my real birthday… without him…_

His phone blipped, startling him from his thoughts. He stared at it. It was a call, and the number registered was familiar to him… almost too familiar.

He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Tezuka."

_'I'm sorry, Fuji.' _The smooth, quiet voice was full of guilt and remorse that even Fuji didn't have the heart to get angry at him. He smiled sadly, knowing that Tezuka wouldn't see it. "It's okay. I understand. Just take care, okay?" He can't help but sound sad. Tezuka was going to miss his birthday after all.

_'No… I'm not apologizing because I'm going to miss your birthday.'_

"Then why…"

_'Turn around.'_

And he did, and the phone was dropped in shock, eyes and mouth completely open.

Tezuka gave a small smile, holding out the bouquet of roses he had acquired for the occasion.

"Happy Birthday, Shuusuke."

-/-

_This is… the best birthday I ever had._

A sleek, jet black sports car ran smoothly along the highway, top down, taking in the scenery as they passed by the ocean, the cool breeze ruffling their hair as the full moon cast its silvery reflection over the small waves. A petite brunet laid his head on a broad shoulder, looking content. The person beside him, the driver, took a side glance at his companion, their hands linked over the gear shift.

"I really did think that you stood me up." Fuji spoke up at last. "Who would've thought that Tezuka Kunimitsu is a romantic at heart?" He teased lightly.

"Don't get used to it." The answer, as deadpan as it may be, still held a note of warmth. "This is the time we get to celebrate your birthday properly."

"Hm… I think I _could_ get used to this." Fuji burrowed his face deeper into Tezuka's dark winter coat, inhaling deeply. "Thank you."

Tezuka made a non-committal sound, but his hand tightened its hold over Fuji's as they finally entered the city towards Tezuka's sizable apartment. Once arriving, both of them got off the car and walked into the comfortable home. The apartment was simple, not completely bare but not completely luxuriant in decorations either. Fuji immediately fell in love with the place, letting Tezuka take his coat and quickly entered the living room.

As expected, it was empty save for the occasional furniture here and there, and an occasional painting hanging on the wall.

It was clean, down-to-earth. It was Tezuka.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and he leaned back into a sturdy chest, sighing happily. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." A low, rich tenor was whispered against his ear, and he looked up to meet golden brown orbs… that were inexplicably getting closer… and he closed his eyes as well… anticipating the kiss that was about to come…

They were barely an inch away from each other when the phone started to ring, startling them both out of the moment.

Twin pairs of eyes looked at the phone. Neither was willing to let the other go, but the rings were getting persistent, and, with a sigh, Tezuka extracted himself from Fuji and picked it up.

"Hello?"

The next words turned his blood into ice.

_'Kunimitsu… come home. Your father… has something to announce.'_

_

* * *

_... This is the first time I've done a cliffhanger. Usually I don't want to so it because I feel the pain that the readers feel when they read fics with these. But it seemed fitting, and I have to give you some incentive to keep reading, right?

So read, review and if you want, drop me a line.


	4. Their History Part 3

Whew, another update. I've been wanting to write Perfect Pair again, and thought it a matter of time to finally update this story. This is the third part of Tezuka and Fuji's history and don't worry, the fourth and the last part of it would be next chapter, as well as the story proper.

Warnings and Disclaimers: Same as the first chapter.

* * *

He sat down on the bed the moment he saw the first rays of the incoming dawn. Moving carefully, he slowly flung the sheets away from him and he stood up, already unbuttoning the front of his sleepwear, still feeling awake, despite the fact that he laid down on a warm, comfortable bed for almost three hours. He stepped into the walk-in closet and took out a grey sweatshirt and some black jogging pants, intending to take his usual morning jog. With his fully loaded schedule, he could barely find time to relax, let alone play some tennis. Although, with having Atobe for a workmate (he refused to entertain the fact that the other male was his employer, therefore technically his superior), he was still in relatively good shape, given that the former heir would frequently challenge him for a match every now and then.

She was still asleep when he came back into the bedroom, and Tezuka was internally grateful for that. He didn't mean to sound cruel, but she just wasn't the person he wanted to see the moment he woke up for another day. Taking his wallet and phone from the bedside table, he exited the room and eventually the house, closing the front door quietly behind him.

The biting cold pierced his skin. It didn't really surprise him; it was early morning after all. He started to build up his usual rhythm, and with each exhale of the cool, crisp air, he found himself feeling invigorated. He increased his pace, letting the memories from his middle school days take over. He missed this feeling. With a wry smile he remembered the training, Kantou, Germany, the Nationals, his team, his friends, Fuji…

He gave a start when he realized what date it was today.

… Has it been nine years already? He stopped by a bench and sat down, talking out his phone along the way.

He stared at the illuminated screen. He can't believe it. How could he have forgotten this day? Today was the happiest and the most memorable moment of his life.

Today was the day he and Fuji became lovers.

He dialed Fuji's cellphone, having memorized the numbers by heart, stopping just before he hit the call button. Thinking deeply, Tezuka sighed, before erasing the number and flipping his phone shut.

He shouldn't. It was an ungodly time to be woken up, and while Fuji was always accommodating when it came to him, he should let the other male rest, since… well, he was fairly sure that Fuji hasn't fully recovered from their… tryst last night.

He pocketed his phone and looked around. His eyes alighted when he saw a flower shop, just starting to open for the day.

He gave a small smile as an idea started to form in his mind.

There _was_ a better way to tell, after all.

-/-

The first thing that Tezuka did on the first week he came back to Japan was to go to a bar and get himself drunk.

Don't get him wrong. Usually he would never do anything this irresponsible, but the situation at the moment called for it. Pushing the door open, he was met with the smoky atmosphere of the tavern, and he immediately made for the bar, ordering a bottle of their strongest whiskey before sitting down, mentally preparing himself to become thoroughly smashed. He definitely can't hold a candle to Fuji's alcohol tolerance. In fact, he can't finish a glass of wine without feeling slightly inebriated. He knew that he was going to hate himself in the morning after this, but he wanted to drown his sorrows out that night, and what could be better than to forget all of them with the right amount of alcoholic beverages?

There were a lot of healthier ways to release his accumulated stress, but he wanted to be rebellious, just this once.

Once, two, three. He was just in his fourth shot but his mind was starting to feel hazy, and yet he continued, relentless in gulping every single drop of the liquid fire that scorched a burning path down his throat, wanting to make the words in his memory disappear.

'_It's time that you quit tennis and focus on securing your future.'_

… What _future_? He went to Germany precisely _because_ of his future. He didn't understand why his parents -his _father_- would suddenly tell him to quit on his _future_ when he was definitely supportive of it right from the start. What, did his father think that tennis was a _game_, a sport, a damned _hobby_?

'_I allowed you to play tennis just so you could occupy your spare time. I don't want you growing to be a delinquent, after all. I would think that you would grow out of it eventually.'_

Tennis was his whole _life_. Didn't his father understand that? Tennis was the reason why he was excelling in his classes. It was the reason he found the happiness he had never experienced before. Tennis led him to his team, his friends, his feeling of utter completion and…!

Tennis was the bridge that connected him and the person he had come to love more than his own life.

And his father wanted him to throw all of it away for the sake of his _future_.

A future that was apparently subject to his father's _approval_.

He didn't like feeling like this. Of course, being the man who raised him, his father had some control over his life. But he was grown up, and he definitely had a mind of his own! While he could, he realized with an almost physical pain, quit tennis, though it would be a very hard process, he would draw the line when his father said the next few words.

'_Kunimitsu, next week you will attend a marriage interview. Stay presentable and I will tell you the details over the next few days. Understood?'_

He will accept the domination of his regular life, but he would definitely not allow anyone to dictate his own heart. He would marry eventually, but he already chose the person who would be his spouse, and there was no way in hell he would marry some girl who he doesn't even love.

But he was brought up in a strict, highly conservative manner, and it was all he could do to not to greet his teeth as he acknowledged his father's wishes. Killing another shot he reached for the half-emptied bottle, only for it to be pulled away from his weakened grasp.

"Stop it, Tezuka."

He looked up blearily. The image of Atobe Keigo swam before his eyes and he struggled to sit up properly, leaning back on his chair to stare at his ex-rival with hazy eyes.

"Atobe." He didn't realize that his voice was starting to slur. "What are you doing here?"

"For god's sake Tezuka, pull yourself together. You're going to regret it in the morning." He found himself being pulled to his feet and he staggered pitifully, slumping against the bar.

"Leave me alone, Atobe." He groaned. He definitely didn't want someone ruining his night right now. "Let me finish my drink in peace."

Atobe made a sound of disgust and threw some bills on the bar, dragging the clearly drunk Tezuka with him. "Go back to being an ice queen. It suits you better than being this insensible drunkard."

Tezuka snorted loudly. "Aren't you talking about yourself?"

"Good to know that you still have your biting sarcasm, Tezuka." Atobe deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. They went to the parking lot, where a long, sleek black limousine was parked. Opening the door to the passenger seat, he shoved Tezuka inside before coming in himself, snapping some directions at the driver before turning back to the ex-Seigaku captain.

"Honestly, the things I do for you…" The ex-Hyotei captain grumbled. "Be grateful that Ore-sama is gracious enough to look for you and drive you back to your house. Because of you, Ore-sama has to make his driver work overtime and make him drop me in this filthy place."

Tezuka slumped back in his seat, silent as the diva drove him home. Different colors and light passed by his side of the window, and he looked at it blankly, his thoughts and the alcohol mixing in his head. He didn't want to go back to his own house. It was now, for him, a wretched place, intent of destroying his entire life. He wanted to be free. He just wanted a place where he could be himself, where he could think without any worries, where he could smell the scent of vanilla and hydrangeas that always calmed him…

He wanted to see Fuji.

He opened his mouth, but his throat was dry, and he couldn't form any articulate words to speak out loud. He could only prepare himself for the inevitable, and was startled when the car stopped and he was pulled out of it.

"Where… are we?"

"Somewhere we could finally shake some sense into you." Atobe snapped, holding Tezuka's wrist with a tight grip. Tezuka stumbled on, not recognizing where he was right now… though that might be due to the alcohol in his blood. As he was dragged along a flight of stairs, he couldn't help but feel that, somehow, he knew the place where he was being dragged to. Atobe wasted no time in arriving in front of a door and rapping sharply on it.

"Get out here!" The diva's voice was irate, his patience quickly evaporating. "Fuji!"

_Fuji…? _ Tezuka looked up, only to see the petite brunet on the other side of the door, looking ethereally beautiful even in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, the loose fit seeming making his figure look even more elfin. Atobe noted the suitcases still unpacked at the door, and could only conclude that Fuji has arrived from his flight from Germany not too long ago.

"What's wrong, Atobe?" The prodigy smiled at him, only to blink in surprise as Atobe almost bodily thrown Tezuka in his arms.

"Take care of him." Atobe's voice was clipped. "You were the one who influenced him, so take responsibility for it. I'll take care of his family."

"Tezuka…?" Fuji looked questioningly at Atobe about his semi-conscious lover, who he was now half-carrying. Tezuka was extremely light for his age, and the weight didn't bother Fuji much. What _did_ bother Fuji was that Tezuka smelled of alcohol, and he gave Atobe a look, which plainly told him that if Atobe was the reason for all this, then Fuji was going to skin him alive slowly and painfully.

Atobe sighed, massaging his temples. "Don't look at me that way, Fuji. It was of Tezuka's own volition. He _wanted_ to get drunk. He told me so himself."

Fuji's voice stayed light as he answered. "You and I know perfectly well that Tezuka doesn't drink."

"Then ask him yourself." Atobe said haughtily. "He isn't too far off, so Ore-sama can assume that Tezuka still has some brain cells left to form a coherent thought." And with that, the diva said his goodbyes and left, leaving Fuji standing on his doorstep. With one hand he managed to close his front door, half-carrying, half-dragging Tezuka inside his apartment. He was glad to be finally independent, though his mother protested at first, because it would be quite a problem if Atobe would suddenly barge in at his family home and demand to see him in the middle of the night. And it was easier to keep their relationship secret, not that they were trying for it to be.

"What are you thinking, Kunimitsu…?" Fuji muttered, managing to somewhat enter their bedroom and place Tezuka carefully on it, making sure that the bespectacled man was comfortable. Slowly he took off the outer coat, folding it and placing it carefully at his side. Fuji loosened the tight button on the collar, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Next came off the shoes and socks, and Fuji made sure to take off Tezuka's spectacles and placing them on the bedside table before standing up, taking the clothes away to be put in the laundry.

He came back, sitting beside Tezuka's side, a hand placed on a reddened cheek. "Kunimitsu…?"

There was a flurry of movement, and Fuji found himself lying down, his back against the soft cover of his sheets, his wrists pulled up and held tightly as Tezuka hovered above him, with startled blue eyes meeting with brown eyes shining with want.

Fuji can taste the tequila on his tongue. So Atobe had been right, Tezuka _had_ been drinking. He kissed back feverishly, the alcohol making Tezuka taste better than he had imagined. The hold on his wrists loosened, and one entangled itself to his hair, one lightly tracing his cheek as their bodies fitted with each other almost unconsciously, as if already anticipating what would happen afterwards. But before he could lose himself again, as was always the case, he pulled away, his hand on Tezuka's chest, feeling breathless.

"Why?" Questioningly he stared at his lover's face, which didn't display any sign of drunkenness. He knew that Tezuka wouldn't drink if he could help it, with his incredibly low alcohol tolerance. But right now, he seemed sharper than ever, his eyes perfectly clear, twin chocolate orbs that now seemed to penetrate into his very soul.

Tezuka's answer was simple.

"I need you."

And nothing more was said, as Fuji held Tezuka close, tears stinging in his eyes as he let Tezuka have his way with him, and yet he found that he couldn't resist.

-/-

Beautiful, intelligent, wealthy.

She was the perfect trophy wife, and he knew it. Not that it made him happier learning about that fact.

He was currently seated at a posh restaurant in downtown Tokyo that had a very high profile and quite select clientele. He was dressed in his best smart casual clothes (something Fuji bought and picked out for him, though he knew that his lover was seriously tempted to dress him in the most hideous and atrocious clothes that he could find), currently on his first marriage interview. Naturally, Fuji knew all about it.

"_So are you going, Kunimitsu?"_

He hadn't needed to answer then, because he knew that Fuji understood. As deep as their feelings for each other were, their relationship was still looked down and was considered a taboo. And Tezuka knew that Fuji knew that this day was bound to come eventually. Even if they both tried to escape from it, they also knew that they wouldn't last together if Tezuka would suddenly elope with Fuji. Problems would start, and they would start hating and blaming each other for what happened. So this was, by far, the only compromise Tezuka was able to offer. He realized that he was looking at their relationship in a rational, logical way, and outright hated it.

"Nice to meet you. I am Furuya Sachiko." The girl in front of him bowed slightly and he also did likewise, introducing himself with a neutral, calm tone that he had perfected over the years. "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Likewise." He didn't feel anything for this girl, not even guilt, because he would never be ashamed of his love for Fuji, and would rather die than denounce it. Beside him, their respective parents beamed, their mothers gushing on how perfect they looked together. He accepted this with little comment, trying to put much space (literally and figuratively) between him and his future wife as much as possible, so she would realize that he wasn't happy with this arrangement, and would refrain from developing feelings for him in the long run. The engagement was already troublesome enough, having a girl pinning after him would be worse.

_I wish Shuusuke was with me, _he thought for the nth time that he was seated there.

-/-

"Fuji-san, this way!" The girl – no, his _fiancé_, his mind quickly corrected, dragged his lover to another stall and he found himself wondering, again, how this situation happened in the first place. He hadn't expected for the both of them to befriend each other so quickly, disregarding the fact that Fuji had warmed up to her so quickly that it made him suspicious. When he had introduced his fiancé to his lover, using the guise of a 'very dear and close friend', he had expected Fuji to be at least a bit cold, or even hostile towards her. But when he found that they had, indeed, gotten along well, he pulled his lover aside, and amidst numerous breathless kisses, asked how that came to be. But the other simply stayed silent, with a secretive twinkle in his beautiful eyes, and simply assured his bespectacled lover that he was befriending her out of the goodness of his own heart, and left it at that.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your date with Tezuka," He heard Fuji say when he was close enough to hear. Hearing his last name from the brunet's lips made him feel a bit disgruntled. They haven't been in the last name basis for _years_, even when they have minor disagreements it was always the first name they used. Hearing it again just sounds so _foreign_, and he was sure that the petite brunet wanted him to hear that loud and clear simply for the reason of amusement. "No, I should be the one apologizing, Fuji-san. I dragged you with us, after all." His fiancé apologized with the proper apologetic look, as was expected of her. They were finally close enough for him to see them clearly, and his fiancé took her place beside his right, while Fuji placed himself on his left.

"Sorry to bother you about this, Fuji." He said quietly, keeping up with their small charade. "You didn't have to come."

Which was a total lie, and Fuji knew it perfectly. "Oh, it's quite all right. I don't have anything planned today, really." Just checking out his possible competition and making sure that she gets her paws off his man, but Tezuka didn't need to know about that. "Besides, Sachiko-san is a very charming lady."

The girl flushed darkly at Fuji's compliment. "Thank you Fuji-san."

Tezuka grunted, not particularly pleased that his lover was complimenting his fiancé, but still kept silent, even as his lover and his fiancé spend the day together even though it's supposed to be their date. A few hours later he found himself walking towards Fuji's apartment, having escorted his fiancé to her own home, with the petite brunet by his side, their fingers intertwined with each other. No sooner when they had closed the doors, their lips and hands were on each other, Fuji's sapphire blue eyes raging with untamed jealousy.

"I don't like it, Kunimitsu," He murmured against the taller man's lips. "I don't like the fact that you're going to marry her… I don't want it…"

Tezuka made an affirmative sound at the back of his throat as they both stumbled around the apartment, managing to land on the couch, clothes ruffled and feeling slightly breathless. Fuji leaned over his bespectacled partner, the silver ring dangling in between them, the warm metal almost touching Tezuka's chest.

They paused to catch their breath, the silence stretching throughout the room, their gazes searching each other as they communicated with words that were left unsaid. Both told of sadness, longing and restraint, on how both of them loved each other so much that it almost physically hurt, and the lies that they both had to live out to please the society they lived in. Fuji slowly reached up to touch Tezuka's face, feather light, his bright blue eyes memorizing each line, each contour of the handsome face, finally tracing a pair of parted, pink lips as his face spoke of his innermost desires.

_We can't live like this._

Tezuka remained still, letting the willowy brunet touch him, completely silent, his intense brown eyed gaze answering Fuji's unspoken statement.

_Then what do you want me to do?_

Fuji closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, before opening them again, his hand leaving their spot on Tezuka's cheek before going up to touch the back of his neck, gently unclasping the lock of the silver chain that held the ring, letting gravity work its laws, the silver necklace landing on a clothed chest with a small clink. Brown eyes slowly filled with comprehension, then with painful understanding.

_Is this your answer, Shuusuke?_

Sapphire eyes, though clouded with hurt, remained firm.

_It is for the best._

The honey-haired brunet pulled back, letting the other male sit up straight. The necklace slipped from Tezuka's chest to his stomach, where he gently picked it up and fisted it tightly. Both of them stood up, slowly, almost not moving in their reluctance to be separated from each other. After a long time, it seemed to both of them; they were finally holding each other close, lips sharing one final kiss, passionate but lingering, as Tezuka finally whispered the dreaded words.

"…_Auf Wiedersehen, meine einzige Leibe_."

Arms slackened, feet started moving away. Fuji kept himself still as Tezuka finally turned, not looking back as fingers tried to reach out to him, stopping just before they touched Tezuka's shirt, Fuji's soul crying out in anguish and despair, knees sinking slowly to the floor as tears flooded the reddened cheeks as the door slammed soundly shut.

_Goodbye, my only love.

* * *

_

... Yeah. I've been taking German classes, and I can't resisit putting some here, but since Tezuka can speak German, I said, why not, and added it. Adds up the melodrama. *laughs*

Last Part of their history is the next chapter.

Reviews and comments much welcomed, thanked and appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
